


Human Understanding

by butterflyslinky



Series: Humanity [2]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Holography, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, same anon who requested the hologram Pollo/Nimue story, and it being de-anoned and seeing all the positive responses got me wondering if anyone wanted to try their hand at seeing Pollo and Nimue utilizing the new parts of their anatomy. Possibly set up by a holodeck date and wondering what the big deal is with intercourse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the TGWTG Kink Meme.

It was only a matter of time before the subject was addressed. After all, they had seen how humans acted after a certain period of courtship, and there was no doubt that it had been on their minds since the beginning.

Not that Nimue really understood it. Her research indicated that the act was a means to an end, a natural biological process that ensured the continuation of the species, something that certainly couldn’t happen between holograms. Then again, her research also indicated that this could only happen between humans of opposite genders and she had seen people of the same gender engage in such activities, so there must be some element of it that she had missed.

Pollo must have noticed her distraction. “Nimue? Is there a problem?”

“No,” she answered, looking back at him, realizing that she had been staring into space for precisely five minutes and twenty-three seconds. “I was merely contemplating the human behavior known as sexual intercourse and wondering why one would partake in such activity if reproduction is not the sole purpose of doing so.”

Pollo looked slightly taken aback at this, but it was not in his programming to be ashamed of such statements, so he merely got to work on the question. “I do not know,” he finally said. “Linkara has never chosen to divulge information about such things to me. I suppose he thought I would not be interested in such base desires.”

“He also never expected us to have any desires at all,” Nimue pointed out. “Let alone the means to indulge in them.”

“This is true,” Pollo said. He thought for another minute. “Since this information has never been divulged to either of us, I suppose the most logical course of action would be to find out for ourselves.”

Nimue wondered for the thousandth time since building her hologram why she had been programmed to blush. Maybe it was because humans found the trait endearing. “Do you mean…?”

“Only if you want to. I understand that is an abhorrent crime to force another to do such a thing against their will.”

Nimue nodded. “You are correct in thinking that it is the only logical way to satisfy my curiosity,” she said. “And I would very much like to engage in such behavior… if it’s agreeable to you as well.”

“It is.”

Nimue rose from the little table they had been sitting at and said a few commands to the holodeck computer. In a moment, the romantic café they had been sitting in had disappeared and they were standing in a beautifully furnished bedroom.

“Do you know how humans typically go about this, Nimue?”

She nodded. “Somewhat. Since my duties include monitoring the base, I have seen... I am familiar with the rituals they go through.”

“I don’t think Linkara thought of that.”

“I can confirm that he did not.” Nimue stepped forward and placed her hands on Pollo’s shoulders, still marveling at being able to touch and feel and experience life as humans did. “And I can always confirm that it starts with a kiss.” She leaned up and kissed him, sweet and gentle. He kissed back in the same way, wanting to make this last. Wanting to get the most out of this exploration.

She backed up, pulling him with her until her legs hit the bed and she fell onto it, gently tugging him with her, still kissing him (this certainly took a lot of multi-tasking, especially since she still had the back of her mind on the base). Her hands moved down his chest, finding the buttons on his uniform and undoing them. He gasped and his mouth moved from Nimue’s lips to her neck, gently kissing the soft skin he found there (why hadn’t anyone ever told him how soft skin could be?). His hands deftly moved to Nimue’s uniform, unbuttoning just as quickly until both the shirts had been discarded.

Pollo’s hands couldn’t stop moving, stroking, feeling, exploring, and if the skin on her neck was soft, it was nothing compared to the skin of her breasts. Nimue’s hands moved just as quickly, taking in the firm muscle and supple skin, finding all the places that research had indicated was most sensitive, smiling softly whenever she found a place that made him gasp.

After several minutes of exploration, Pollo allowed his hands to move lower, skirting over her slender waist until he reached the fastenings on her pants. He looked at her, a question in his eyes, and she nodded. Her pants were soon discarded and his hands were gently exploring the sensitive flesh. Her eyes widened and it was all she could do not to scream. For once, she could not form the clipped, correct sentences that usually made up her interactions. “Pollo…” she gasped, her arms wrapping around his shoulders to keep herself steady as those long fingers probed her. “Pollo, don’t stop… I think I’m beginning to understand…”

After a moment, though, he did stop, leaning up on his elbows above her and looking at her. She truly was a wonder to behold, beautiful and soft and perfect and all for him. Never had Pollo dreamed that he would have anyone to feel emotions towards, let alone someone like this. Even when he had fallen for the AI, he had never dreamed that they could share anything like this.

She looked back at him, her eyes clouded with lust. “Pollo…” she whispered.

He nodded, discarding his own pants. “If you’re sure you want to experience this.”

“Confirmed.”

He moved forward slowly, sliding into her gently, not wanting to hurt her—he wasn’t entirely sure if she could feel pain, but since she could feel pleasure, it was a safe bet. She gasped as he entered her, her arms winding around his shoulders again, her legs wrapping around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper, and it was so wonderful that is was easy to forget that they were experiencing this through holograms, that all of the sensations they were feeling were nothing more than pulses on a wire. Then again, humans weren’t really so different, were they? Nerves weren’t such a long way from wires, the impulses that humans felt not so far from the ones coursing through the robots.

Instincts that Pollo had never known he possessed took over and he thrust deeper, pulling Nimue closer and claiming her mouth once again, one hand on her back, the other on one of her perfect breasts. She pushed back, pulling him as close as possible, and then a moment later—!

The ecstasy hit them both like a ton of bricks. The sparks lit on the wires and their bodies seized up around each other. One of them screamed, or both, it was hard to tell, and in that one, perfect moment, they understood why the humans so often engaged in this behavior.

*  
The next day, Linkara glanced up from his comic. “Pollo, you seem to be floating higher than usual. Did you upgrade your hovering capabilities?”

“I do not know what you’re talking about.”

“And if I didn’t know better, I’d say you sounded happier than usual as well.”

“You must be imagining things.”

“Maybe Nimue had better give you a once-over.”

Pollo glanced at the AI unit on the shelf nearby. “Maybe she should,” the blue robot agreed.

“I agree,” Nimue said. “And I will do so up on Comicron-One where I have better capabilities.”

Linkara nodded and went back to his comic, and if he didn’t know better, he would have sworn there was a note of happiness in Nimue’s voice as well.


End file.
